


Fades with Time

by silentsoundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy
Summary: [small birthday drabble for gamfcowboy]





	Fades with Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



_It annoys him until it doesn’t, a handful of years in the making.  Right from the start, what he thinks is fast becoming an odd ritual, the unspoken coming together post-mission with muted gestures and starved affections had left him in masked awe with insatiable curiosity._

_It hadn’t meant to grow.  Hadn’t meant to be more than blown off steam.  Hadn’t meant to mean anything that what had been taken at face value._

_Yes and no and curt answers when asked, his skin had become a road map worn pale over time from age and ghosted fingertips alike.  Smoke and whiskey and sex fell to stories whispered in the din of twilight and closed quarters._

_This one was from stupidness during bootcamp._

_Oh that?  Bastion Unit flanked the squad._

_The exit wound is diagonal off the hip.  Yeah, right there.  Yeah, it’s still thin and soft and sensitive._

_Serrated heat knife cut through Kevlar like butter.  Still have that kidney._

_Almost got hamstrung but I rolled and the pig-sticker came with me._

_Stop asking about the face.  I’ve already told you at least a dozen times._

_Disjointed thumbs to break out of mag-cuffs.  The skin at the wrist came with it._

_None of it hurts anymore, so no I don’t need… no, no I don’t mind.  i know you want to._

_Kiss them all better for me, Jessito._

_Te amo._

_A decade of the best medicine he could ever ask for._

_Calloused trigger finger to trace away fading memories._

_A metal digit to smooth over the fresh ones that they missed making together._


End file.
